Loki - Captain America and the Tesseract Prince
by littlemissdeath
Summary: What happed if the deflected blast put Loki under a spell, and Captain America became his 'master? Loki/Capt America, Loki/Thor Loki/Hawk, Loki/Stark, ABDL, infantilism, watersports, defilement, m/m, shape shifting, rape non con, intersex Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Captain America and the Tesseract [effected] Prince.

What happed if the deflected blast put Loki under a spell, and Captain America became his 'master'?

Loki/Capt America, Loki/Thor ABDL, infantilism, watersports, defilement, m/m, shape shifting.

* * *

 **ELDER GERMAN MAN**

There are always men like you.

 **LOKI**

Look to your elder, people. Let him be

an example.

Loki is about to execute him with his scepter as the light GLOWS

blue. Just as the ENERGY BEAM shoots out, FUCKING CAPTAIN

AMERICA arrives! He dives in just in time and BLOCKS the blast

with his SHIELD, knocking down Loki on his ass.

 **CAPTAIN AMERICA**

You know, the last time I was in

Germany and saw a man standing above

everybody else, we ended up

disagreeing.

The crowd disperses quickly, not wanting to be part of the insuring conflict. Loki stays face down. Capt America moved closer with caution. Loki is not moving, and then he hears a groan. Steve raised his shield at the ready. A golden glow moves over Loki and his helmet and armour disappear. He then heard a whimper of pain. Loki struggled to get to his hands and knees. His arms were shaking. Steve didn't know if it was fear, or pain, or was he faking it.

Steve kicks away the staff out of Loki's reach. He then quickly kicks Loki's arm from under him and Loki collapses hard. Steve crouches down, against his better judgement. He reaches out to Loki and lifts Loki's head by his chin. Steve's face relaxes from one of attack to genuine concern. Loki moans slightly. He bites his bottom lip and tears are beginning to flow down his face.

"Loki?" Steve puts down his shield and helps him to sit up. Steve puts one hand behind Loki's back the other is now resting on Loki's thigh. "Are you ok?" Loki looked at him with fear and confusion. He grasped Steve's chest. Scrunching a weak fist, tugging on his uniform. Steve can sense the desperation in Loki. "Hey, hey it's alright."

"No." Loki shakes his head, the tears are flowing more. "No. It's not." He mutters. He drops his head and Steve lifts his head and looks into Loki's eyes. They glow blue then fade back to normal. Loki is shaking. Steve sees signs of Loki going into shock. "Please help me!" Loki begged.

"Loki, listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you." Steve was sincere. Loki could not only sense it, but there was some kind of deep connection. He felt compelled to believe him. Loki wipes his tears and Steve looks back over his shoulder to see the jet land. "Come on, let's go." He helped Loki to his feet and Loki gripped Steve's hand with both of his. Ironman landed and strode over to them.

He held his hand up and shot Loki back with a blast from his hand. Loki skidded across the ground and did not get up. Steve stood between them. "What did you do that for? He was complying!"

"No, he was about to turn on you. You shouldn't trust him." Tony opened his mask. Steve shook his head and walked over to Loki. "Hey reindeer games! Get up!" Tony shouted.

"Loki?" Steve squadded down and could see Loki was hurt and cringe. "Come on, let's go." Loki flinched away from him.

"I can't." He sobbed.

"I have told Tony to back off. You will be ok." Steve reached down and dragged Loki up onto his knees. Loki gripped Steve tightly and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Steve helped him up.

"Please Loki, will you come with me." Loki took his hands and nodded. They walked past Stark and Steve picked up his shield. Steve directed Loki to a seat and then fitted his harness. He gently placed the straps over his shoulders and then clipped them together. He spread Loki's legs slightly to reach between them and pull up the other strap. Loki smiled. Steve looked up at him and smiled back but he didn't know why. He took up position beside him and strapped himself in.

Tony strutted in holding the staff and squinted his eyes at Loki. He moved up to Natasha and began to flirt with her. Steve sighed and took a deep breath. He began to think of the blast and thought about the hydra weapons and how they functioned. Loki leaned in and whispered to Steve.

"Similar but not." Loki said softly.

"What?" Steve didn't realise Loki was talking.

"My staff, it is similar to hydra weapons but mine is powered by the Tesseract." Loki informed him. He looked up at Steve with a submissive innocence, and then smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Steve was puzzled then thinking _'Did I say that or was it a thought?'_

"No, you didn't 'say it'. You thought it." Loki corrected him. Steve looked at Loki shocked. Did he just read his mind?

"Loki, what is going on here?" He whispered to him, not wanting to get Tony involved.

"Don't worry, it's just magic. It's the staff". Loki reassured Steve. He put his hand on Steve's thigh and patted it. "Look I know you are unsure, but you can test me." Loki's lips moved a hair's breadth from Steve's ear and his soft voice. "Think of something only you would know, it doesn't have to be a big secret, it could be something as simple as the first book you ever read. You don't have to think about anything sexual." Loki then pulled back so Steve could see his face. "But if you want to.." Loki gave him a seductive smile.

Steve was uncomfortable. He released his harness and stood up. He moved away and ran his hands through his hair. He exhaled hard and looked back at Loki. He strode up to him and stared at him with anger. "Ok, tell me what my secret is." He growled not impressed.

Loki patted the seat next to him but Steve refused. "Steve, please come closer, you don't want me be too loud." Loki then quickly acquiesced, he didn't want to piss him off. "Your first book was a manual on football, whatever that is.."

"Yes. From what I remember." Steve sat down next to Loki.

"Oh. And for you information, Ironman is not thinking about books, he is thinking about that pilot Natasha, and if she is a red head... down there." Loki pointed to his crotch.

Steve covered his ears and closed his eyes in embarrassment. "No shut up, I don't want to know that!"

Loki leaned in. "Yes you do. You just don't want to admit it." Loki bit his lip seductively. "It's perfectly natural to fantasise about sex, I mean how else do you ... oh!" Loki stopped and got serious. "Sorry. I'll keep that to myself." He sat back and folded his arms and left Steve in peace.

"What?"

"You don't need to ask that. You know what I am respecting your wishes over. You are my master, it serves me no purpose to tell your secrets." Steve grabbed him and shook him.

"Hang on what secret? And wait, master? What are you on?"

"I am bound to you. You forced my own spell on me and now I must serve you or it will kill me." Loki smiled. "I will do as you ask, that is my duty." Steve was shocked.

"Ok, that's a lot to take in. You will do what I ask, no matter what?" Steve never contemplated being able to control someone completely. "But you still haven't told me what you were going to say."

"It was about your first time." Loki rubbed his face, he was apprehensive about talking. "Or should I say, lack of existence of a first time." Steve put his hand over Loki's mouth.

"Shhhh!" Steve glanced over to Tony.

"I will not say. But you are not totally alone in that thought." Loki continued.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you later." Loki sat back as Tony walked over.

"Hey reindeer games, where is your helmet? Was that just an illusion like your manhood?" he taunted. Tony smacked his face. Steve felt uncomfortable about this. Loki hung his head and did not antagonise Tony. He walked back to Natasha.

"Loki, tell me what you are thinking, you look scared."

"I sorry, but your friends are not as forthright and magnanimous as you are." Loki sounded shaky. "Steve, you are not a deceiver, you think how you feel and act true to yourself."

"Help me to understand." Loki put his hand to Steve's face. Then immediately cowered back and looked up. It sounded like thunder and real close too. "Loki, its only thunder. Don't tell me you are scared of thunder?" Steve was surprised at Loki.

"No, I am just not overly fond of what follows." He looked up and waited fro something, then a bang on the outside. The jet swerved and Tony lowered his visor and opened the back hatch. "Oh that is so not a good Idea." Tony strode up to the ramp and Thor landed.

He dispatched Tony with Mjolnir and moved to Loki. Steve stood up. "No wait, you can't take him." Thor ripped Loki from his seat and dragged him from the jet. "Crap!"

* * *

Captain America sped down through the clouds. He could see flashed of light below. It must have been Ironman and that guy who took Loki. He pulled his chute and sailed down. He could see the fight going on below him. As he looked for somewhere clear to land he saw Loki sitting on a cliff watching the battle. He directed his chute towards him.

Running up the slope Steve pulled down hard on his chute, the canopy collapsing in a line in front of him. He quickly undid his straps and strode over to Loki who was now focused on him and not the fight.

"Loki, are you hurt?"

"No. Just taking in the sights." He directed him to the combat. Steve shook his head.

"Let's go break this up, its futile fighting if we are meant to be allies." Loki followed Steve down the hill.

"You don't know Thor, do you?" Loki said.

"Is that who Stark is fighting?"

"He's kinda my step brother. Or should I say, I am his step brother." Loki said as they clambered over logs and rocks.

"Your brother?"

"Step brother." Loki re-iterated. "Odin took me as a baby from my father and neglected to tell me that I was not actually his real son till recently."

"That's probably a pretty good reason to resent him then." Steve seemed to understand about being outcast and not accepted. Especially his efforts to enlist. "So what did he have to say?"

"He misses me and wants me to come home. But I don't think he is genuine as for not seeing me for two years and thinking I was dead, his first words to me were not 'I have missed you', but, 'where is the Tesseract?" Loki walked level with Steve through the pine trees as they moved closer to the fight.

"Oh, you think his priorities are wrong? I mean, we want to know the answer to that question too." Steve shrugged.

Loki stopped and sighed then looked at Steve. "Yes but it wasn't the first question out of your mouth." He hung his head and Steve took the opportunity to run up a leaning trunk to intervene in the fight.

* * *

Thor sat next to Loki in the jet, held his arm tightly so he wouldn't get away. Loki just watched Steve. It must have been how he was looking, but Steve stood up and looked down at Thor. "Look I don't care who you are or what has gone on between you and Loki, but he is my prisoner and we are going to deal with him." Loki smiled at Steve's confidence.

"How dare you speak down to me! Loki will face Asgardian justice." Thor stood up to him.

"Not gunna happen." Steve shoved Thor back, he was stronger than any mortal Thor had encountered before. Loki jumped up and stood between them.

"Look, cant we just agree that you all want me, but you don't need to fight over me." Loki softly said. Steve took Loki's arm and dragged him away from Thor.

"Loki, sit down and shut up." Steve shoved Loki into a seat and strapped him in aggressively. Thor was surprised that his brother was cooperating at all. "Now, when we get to the carrier, you are going to answer some questions, then I am going to hand you over to Fury and the rest of SHEILD."

"Ok. I will do it your way." Loki put his hands up and smiled. Steve grabbed his wrists and shoved them down to his lap. He then cuffed him and made sure it was tight. Loki scrunched up his face. "Ow! No need to be so ruff. I will do what you ask."

"Hey magic boy!" Tony yelled, "So where is the Tesseract." Loki did not respond. The jet shuddered in the turbulence. Steve fell forward and used Loki's head for stabilisation. He accidently kneed him in the stomach as he lurched forward.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean that Loki." he patted his head as he stood up. Tony walked up to him and grabbed Loki's jacket.

"Didn't you hear me? Where is the Tesseract?" he slapped Loki to get his attention. Once again he didn't answer.

"Tony, let me talk to him." Steve put his hands on Ironman to stop him. Tony gave up and went to the front to talk to Natasha. "Loki, tell me what is going on." Steve knelt down on the floor in front of him and put his hands on Loki's knees.

"I hurt. This spell hurts me. It is not a physical pain, rather the thoughts of your friends betraying you to your face will crush your pure heart." Loki looked sad. "If you want me to give you this, I will, but I also don't want you to be hurt. I will give you this spell temporarily. It will wear off soon." Loki closed his eyes and his hand glowed and Steve felt his head shuddered from a jolt. He then heard Loki's voice. It sounded distant like an echo. _"Steve, just relax."_

He opened his eyes and looked at Loki's lips, they did not move. _"Steve. Please be calm, you cannot let anyone know that you have this power, you must carry on and react only to spoken words, this includes your body language."_

Steve knocked Loki's hands from his head and stood up. "What!" Steve shouted. Tony came over. Steve looked to him and saw him looking at Loki. Then he heard Tony.

 _"_ _I can't wait to get him by himself; he is going to going to get some pain."_ Tony thought. Steve covered his mouth and shook his head. Tony walked up to Loki and Steve stood back behind him. Natasha leaned back and called into the cabin.

"Hey we are close, just five minutes till docking." Tony took his eyes of Loki then thought of Natasha.

 _"_ _I'll dock with you Natasha."_ he seductively thought. He then began to picture fucking her on the floor of the aircraft. Tony made his way back to the front of the aircraft. Steve sat down on the opposite side of the jet. Staring at Loki.

"This is a trick. You are deceiving me. Prove that you will do what I say no matter what." Steve folded his arms. "I think you need to show me that you are loyalty to me and won't share my thoughts." Steve commanded. Loki sat as submissively as he could.

"Whatever you want." Loki bowed. Steve couldn't think of anything that Loki couldn't just do. He thought about telling him to hop on one leg and bark like a dog. But that wasn't really a test. Loki smiled as he saw Steve's thoughts. The jet shuddered as they landed. Steve moved to Loki and whispered a thought.

 _"_ _You have to go to the bathroom really bad."_

Loki looked at him with shock and shook his head. Steve undid his harness and pulled him to his feet. Steve looked down and Loki held himself for a second. He took a deep breath and thought back to Steve. _"You can't be serious? I hope it's not far to your bathroom."_

Steve glanced back to him and thought. _"I don't know, it may take a few minutes, it may take an hour. You might not make it."_

 _"_ _You're going to make me wet my pants?_ Loki gasped and let out a whimper. Steve could see the distress and the tears started to flow. He then couldn't hear Loki anymore. The spell had worn off. He gripped Loki under the arm and began to drag him down the hall.

"This is sure a big plane." Steve commented to Tony.

"Yeah, but If I developed it, It would be bigger!" he laughed. Loki was not moving very quickly and Steve easily dragged him along. Tony began to follow Natasha. Steve knew his quartes were near. Loki stopped dead. He tugged at him.

"Loki, not time to stop."

"Please." He begged. Steve looked down at him and saw he was holding himself, trying not to pee.

"It's just down here." He dragged him down the corridor and turned to his room. He held his hand over the access pad and the door opened. He shoved Loki inside and closed the door. He turned his back and turned on the light. He placed his gloves down on the small table by the door and then turned to Loki.

Loki had fallen to his knees and was crying hard. Steve looked down and could see the heavy flow of urine running through his fingers and all over the floor. A large puddle stared to form beneath him. Loki was heartbroken and Steve suddenly felt bad. He could tell Loki was not faking it. He leant down when Loki finally stopped.

"Hey, you did ask me." He put his hand on his cheek and forced him to look at him. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He pulled Loki to his feet and led him to the bathroom. He began to take his clothes off and turned on the shower. He held his hand under to see that it was still warm. He helped Loki in and looked away. Steve made a conscious effort not look at Loki's groin.

He took his wet cloths and rinsed them off. He placed his boots down and put his jacket and pants in the washing machine. "Loki, I'm going to get you a change of clothes." Steve walked out. Loki just stood motionless under the flow of the shower. His hair went flat and some fell over his face. He held his hands by his side and looked through the open door of the shower. Loki felt a pressure inside him. He held his hand down behind him. He knew it was not going to be good.

Loki cried as he could not stop it. He felt himself defecate. He looked down and the floor of the shower. He sobbed at the sight of the water turning brown as it swirled down the drain. He lifted his shaky hand and slid the shower door open further.

Steve was rummaging through the draws in the other room. He pulled out a pair of pants. He held them up, trying to work out if it would fit Loki. He picked out some cloths and laid them on his bed. He then began to think about how does he explain why Loki is wearing his cloths? He opened his draw and pulled out some underwear. He then blushed as he thought about when he undressed Loki and the fact he didn't wear any underwear.

He stopped suddenly to a loud thud and the sound of a metallic object hitting the tile floor. "Loki?" he walked to the bathroom and stopped suddenly. "Loki!" he ran to him. Loki lay on the floor of the bathroom. The brown stain down his leg and the splashed water on the floor were also marked. He saw the mess in the shower, but it was the red that caught his eye. That distinctive blood red that permeated the water flowing across the floor. The blood that was flowing from Loki's arm.

Steve grabbed him and flipped him onto his back. He held up Loki hand and lifted his arm with pressure, trying to stop the flow. "What have you done?"

"I'm sorry, I don't like what I have become."

"That's no reason to kill yourself! If you truly to listen to me, then you will heal this stupid act." Steve was firm. Loki sobbed and complied nodding. A glow moved over Loki's arm and Steve looked in amazement at the disappearance of the wound. "Now, clean yourself up and when you are done, come out and I will get you something to wear. Loki sat up and rubbed his eyes. Steve felt he had to explain. "Look. It's not your fault. I told you to do that. You were just following orders. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."

Steve picked up the straight razor to remove temptation from Loki. He cheeked on the cloths in the washing machine and then left Loki to himself. He didn't want to leave him, but he knew that Loki needed some space. Steve sat on the bed for a long time and silently thought about what he had done. He felt ashamed that he drove Loki to such an act. That Loki was so humiliated that he felt like killing himself. Steve rubbed his face and then exhaled hard as he heard the shower be turned off.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He picked up a towel and held it out to Loki, trying not to look at his naked body. Loki took it and began to dry himself. He saw that Steve was uncomfortable but genuinely wanted to help. Loki walked out to the bedroom following Steve. He stood silent by the bed. Steve handed him the clothes. "Here. You can wear these if you want." Steve then blushed as Loki dropped his towel in front of him. He was confronted by Loki's athletic body.

He was lean and smooth. Steve's eyes wandered over the sight. He gasped as he saw his penis. He was uncut and aroused. Loki continued to get dressed, paying no mind to Steve's thoughts. He sat down on the end of the bed and looked up at Steve. "Look, I know this is difficult for both of us." Loki tried to diffuse the situation. Steve sat down. "Thank you for caring."

A buzzer sound interrupted the uncomfortable silence. It was the washing machine. "Oh, it's done. I'll just put your cloths in the dryer." Steve darted off. Loki adjusted himself. The pants were loose but the briefs were restricting his erection. He got up suddenly and backed into a corner. Steve came in to see Loki's mood darken. "Loki, what is it?"

Loki pointed to the door. "Tony, he is near. I can hear his thoughts."

Steve walked over to the door and opened it peering out. He could see Tony walking down the corridor still trying his luck with Natasha. He closed the door and locked it. He saw Loki slump to the floor. "Loki, don't be afraid, I will tell them that you are bound to me, that you will be good."

"No. It will be a lie." Steve squatted down in front of him.

"How so? If you are going to do what I say, and I am on the side of good, then by default you are good." Steve placed his hands on Loki's knees. He squeezed him in reassurance.

"Each side thinks they are on the side of good. I will defend you but how I achieve this may not fall into your standards of 'good'." Loki held his hands open and they began to glow with fire. Steve jumped back. "I will use everything in my arsenal if need be."

"No. Not like this." Steve shook his head. "Please just come with me, talk to them, and reason with them. Tell them about what you have planed."

"If that's what you want." Loki stood up slowly. "But I told you, they are not to be trusted. You know this in your heart." Steve sat down on the bed and got Loki to sit beside him. "Steve, first you must understand where I am coming from. I am not much different from you."

"Ok. But I don't think you are anything like me. You think yourself a god and from what I have learned about Thor's SHEILD record, you are pretty young looking for someone over 1000 years old." Steve sat back on the bed and moved so his back was against the wall and his legs bent up on the bed. Waiting for Loki to convince him. Loki moved up then suddenly grabbed Steve's head with his hands. Then planted a kiss on him.

Steve resisted and pushed Loki off. "What are you doing?" Loki sat back. "I don't know what it's like on Asgard, but men don't kiss men here."

Loki laughed and nearly fell off the bed. "You are so sheltered! Men have been kissing men, and more, on Midgard long than I have been alive." Loki grabbed himself to show that he was turned on. Steve glanced down at his crotch then away. Loki got comfortable on Steve's bed. Stretching back and putting his hands behind his head. "I'm mean surely you have heard of the ancient Greeks?"

Steve frowned. "Shut up." Steve got up and moved away. "Look I don't like that sort of thing. I would have expect that you would have seen that when you read my thoughts." Steve was angry and turned away. He turned angry back. "No. Not like this Loki. You will not turn this on me. I know you are manipulative." He decided to use Loki's tricks against him. "Now if you don't want to wet your pants again. Or worse still I drag you in front of them and do it there!"

Loki sat up and shook his head. "I'm sorry." Loki moved towards him. "Please. Don't do that again."

"Oh, now you want to cooperate." Steve folded his arms. "Now you are going to have to be questioned by them, and you will do as I say." Loki hung his head.

"Ok, but please don't humiliate me again." He softly said. Steve went to the bathroom and check on the dryer. Steve smiled that he was in control. He leant against the dryer. The rhythmic vibration shuddered through his body. He pushed back as he released he was getting hard. He never had been stimulated like that. He took a deep breath and opened the dryer. He pulled out Loki's cloths and took them into him.

"Loki your cloths are dry. You can go and get changed back into them." Steve tossed them over to him and then walked to the door. "I will meet you outside." He walked out without a backwards glance. Loki paused and looked at his cloths. He got dressed and smiled at Steve's attempts to dominate him. He knew he was in control of his actions but he was still not committed to the idea of total submission. Loki saw this as a chance to gain back his independence, at least until he worked out how to break the spell.

He stepped out into the hall. He was smiling and confident. He turned to see Steve beside him. "So, introduce me to your 'friends". Loki smiled with the side of his mouth. Steve led him to the bridge. The room stood in shock as Loki strode in confidently.

His presence was dangerous. The Avengers looked at him then at Steve wondering what had happened for the last hour. But more so that Loki was unrestrained in proximity to the heart of the ship. Steve directed Loki to a chair at a large table and sat down beside him. The Avengers moved closer. Fury took point. "Why is this man unrestrained in my bridge?"

"Fury, he is not a threat." Steve protested.

"Not a threat? He kills indiscriminately." Fury slammed his hand down on the table. Thor moved swiftly over to Loki and grabbed him. Loki let him. He just smiled.

"Loki, tell me where the Tesseract is!" Thor shook him. Thor held Loki firmly, then slipped his hand under his jaw and then back through Loki's hair. "Please brother" Loki smiled at Thor as his voice cracked. He must have missed him. "I may not be your blood, but it doesn't change the fact of how much I love you." Loki relaxed into Thor's grip. He could sense Steve's unease at this affection and decided to play on it. Loki put up his hand to Thor's face and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"I want to believe you." Loki whispered

"I will take you home with me." Thor moved close.

"Not with the Tesseract." Steve interjected. Loki pulled away. Loki walked over behind Steve. He tried to concentrate, but the thoughts of the others plotting their torture was starting to distract him. Steve stood up and went to move between them. "Loki, can we talk?" Steve grabbed his arm. Loki moved like a rag doll and let Steve pull him away. "You are planning of going back to Asgard?"

"No. I cannot go back. Thor just wants me to." Loki whispered.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Steve pressed him.

"I have no idea." Loki smiled.

"Loki, you don't want me to get you to talk." Steve moved in close and then glanced down then back in his eyes. Loki put his hands up.

"I don't know right now, but I know its destination." Loki whispered. He then looked into Steve's eyes. "Are you jealous of Thor?" Loki licked his lips. Then tapped Steve's head reminding him that he could read his mind. Steve groaned.

"Loki, stop this, you either know or you don't." He gripped Loki's upper arms and shook him.

"Stark tower." He whispered. Steve turned back to the others.

"He said it is at Stark tower." Steve left Loki and walked over to the others. Tony made a move towards Loki.

"No its not, I just came from there." Tony moved in a threatening manner to Loki, who began to back up. "I think it's time for my turn." Tony cracked his knuckles. "So what should I do to get you to talk?" Steve quickly step between them. Tony kept moving forward and Steve stepped back and was now pressed hard up against Loki.

Loki placed his hands on Steve's shoulders and gasped as he felt Steve's firm butt pushed against him, he felt himself get hard. Then he could sense that Steve was now aware of Loki's arousal. Steve shoved Stark back hard and turned suddenly to face Loki. He grabbed Loki's hair and quickly began to drag him down the hall.

"I can't believe you are turned on by this!" Loki grabbed Steve's wrist, trying to prevent his hair from being pulled out.

"Oh come on! Take it as flattery!" Loki groaned as Steve kept him bent over and stumbling. He shoved him in his room and locked the door. He punched Loki and he fell down. He got up and held his jaw and smiled. "Nice. Do you fuck as hard as you fight? Oh wait, you haven't fucked anyone." He chucked, coping another punch. "Ow!"

"Loki you really don't want me angry."

"Ok ok!" Loki put his hands up. "Look, I think I can help."

"You can't help with anything!" Steve turned and folded his arms. He hung his head as he began to think about what he missed out on by doing his duty. He heard the door open and then close. He wiped his face and turned to talk to Loki. He stopped and fell back in shock. Loki was gone. But a young woman appeared. Long curls and dressed in British Battle Dress uniform, it was Peggy.

"Hello stranger. Got a light?" she held up a cigarette.

Steve couldn't think of anything to say, the love of his life was here. He was lost for words. He blurted out the most unromantic comment. "Um you can't smoke in here." She smiled and put the smoke down. "How did you get here?"

"Well for starters I have no idea where 'here' is. I just was walking around work thinking of you and I was engulfed in light and now I'm here." She stood up and then moved towards him. He smiled and went to hug her. She slapped him.

"What was that for?" He held his cheek.

"You fool! You have been missing for months! The last we saw was your plane crash into the ocean!" She sobbed and fell into his arms. He held her. "Harold and I have been looking for you and the Tesserct but there has been no sign. I thought you dead."

He held her at arm's length. "I'm so sorry, if I didn't crash the plane, you all would have died. I didn't think I would have survived."

"Did you eject? Did a trawler pick you up? Why haven't you called?!" She held his face and kissed him all over. He stopped her.

"70 years. Not two months." Steve corrected her.

"What?" Steve walked her over to the bed and sat down with his arm around her.

"I know this may be hard to believe, but you have been brought forward into the future. I was found and revived by an organisation call SHEILD. This is their floating fortress." She looked around the room and saw many unfamiliar things. "Look I'll show you." he picked a remote and the mirror turned into a TV and a video began playing. She walked over to it and touched it.

She spun around with an excited smile. She then jumped into his arms and kissed him. "So this is not a dream! I'm really here with you!" She sat straddled on his lap and kissed him passionately. He pulled at her hair and lowered her down onto the bed. He gently opened her jacket and massaged her breast with a shaking hand. She pulled at his shirt and he sat up and pulled it off over his head.

He could feel himself rock hard. His erection straining against his pants. She reach down and slid down his zipper. He sprung free. He pushed his hands up under her skirt. He grabbed her underwear from the sides and slipped them off. Following their path as she slid them down her long legs. He slid his hand up the side of her leg.

She had undone her skirt and he pushed it up over her hips. He moved up between her. He kissed her deeply. The end of his cock touched her pulsing wet hole. He hesitated. Then he gasped as he felt the rush. He pushed against her and slipped inside. He gripped her tightly as he shook.

She sensed his apprehension. She put her arms over his shoulders. "Steve. We don't have to continue if you don't want to." She smiled and kissed his forehead. He rolled off and pulled down her skirt.

"I want this, but I don't know if I can do it. I just haven't done it before." He admitted. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face. "Peggy, just give me a moment." Steve turned off the tap. Silence. "Peggy?" Steve walked out of the bathroom and she was gone. He ran to the door and looked franticly down the hall. He saw Loki standing there looking at his nails. "Oh Loki. um."

"Let's talk Steven." Loki put his hand on Steve chest and pushed him inside. "Look. Sorry about that. I have a head ache from that blast I got. I thought you would like some company. And she seemed to be on your mind."

"She is gone, Loki bring her back!" He grabbed him and shoved him into the wall.

"Look it has taken a lot out of me. Normally I can cast those spells with ease, but the confusion in my brain is preventing me from maintaining spells for prolong periods." Loki sat down he looked like he was going to faint. Steve sat down with him. He rubbed his back.

"Sorry, it's just. Well I." Steve was upset.

"You waisted your only chance again?"

"Well, how did you know? Oh yeah, the mind reading thing." Steve sat back and looked down the bed where she lay.

"Do you want me to finish you off?" Loki reached over and managed to get a hand on the bulge in Steve's pants. He grabbed Loki by the wrists and pinned him down.

"What did I fucking say?" Steve yelled.

"I was merely offing my services. I am quite good at wanking!" Loki laughed.

"No." Steve got up and let Loki sit up. "What happened to your 'headache'?"

"It comes and goes." Loki slipped his hand down over himself. "a good hard cum always releases some endorphins that actually heal it." His voice changed to a female's. Steve looked in shock as Peggy lay there in Loki's cloths, then a light moved over to change the cloths to what she was partially wearing before.

"What that fuck?"

"Oh such profanity!" Peggy purred. "Come on Cap, let me finish you off."

Steve was conflicted. "Loki? You did this?" The spell dissipated as Loki first appeared in her cloths then his own.

"Guilty." Loki dropped down to the floor to beg. "I just wanted to please you."

"I nearly came.. in " Steve was disgusted. "No, that's it! No more magic!" Steve pulled Loki to his feet. He shoved him into the bathroom. "Now, you are going to stay her and not leave. If you try to leave you will suddenly find yourself in pain." Steve walked out the door yelling. "Do what I say or wear the consequences!"

Steve stormed down the hallway. He walked down to the infirmary and began to rummage around. He grabbed a small bag and began to put in a few things. As he walked out the door he grabbed a box of surgical gloves. He was so single minded as he went down the hall he bumped into Thor.

"Ow!" Steve dropped his bag. "Oh sorry Thor."

"What has my little brother done now?"

"You sure I'm angry at Loki?" Steve went to leave and Thor grabbed his arm.

"Be careful, he has powerful magic, he is manipulative and cannot be trusted." Thor warned him.

"No he."

"What? He put you in a situation you did not feel comfortable or safe in?" Thor spoke softly and with understanding. "So what are you going to do about it?" Steve looked down at the bag.

"I will get him to realise that he needs help." Steve smirked and walked away from Thor. He then stopped and turned. "Did you know he wets his pants when he's really scared?"

"I don't think he had done that since he was younger." Thor followed after him. "What happened to Loki?" He sounded concerned.

"Well I have already had to wash him once." He pulled out the nappy and showed Thor. "At least this way he won't make a mess again."

"Aren't those for babies?" Thor took the nappy and looked at it. Steve took it back and shoved it in the bag.

"Not those, they are designed for adults." Steve pushed open his door. Thor went to follow him. "No. I will deal with Loki."

"But if he is suffering I need to help him." Steve shook his head. He closed the door to Thor. Steve walked into the bathroom.

"Loki, I have changed my mind. You won't be in pain if you leave this room, but you will have no control of your body when you do." He pushed Loki down and pulled down his pants.

"Wait, I'm not going to touch you if you don't want me too!" Steve yanked up his legs and slipped the nappy under him. He did up the tabs and pulled Loki to his feet. Loki went to bend down and pull up his pants. Steve dragged him up.

He helped Loki with his pants but didn't do them up fully. Loki gripped one side of his pants, holding them up as Steve dragged him by his other arm. "Wait, where are we going?"

"You're going to have some time out to think about what you have done." Steve pulled him reluctantly down the hall. Thor watched as Loki looked like he was in distress. He saw him holding up his pants. Loki looked over at Thor and begged with his eyes for help. Thor began to think twice about interviewing. He followed at a distance.

Steve dragged him down to the glass cell. He shoved Loki inside. He stumbled and went to move towards him when Steve closed the door. "You will stay in here till you behave."

Thor moved up behind Steve. "Do you think he will listen?"

"It doesn't matter. Loki will learn his place."

"I have tried that, but he is reluctant cooperate unless it suits him." Steve stood next to Thor with his arms crossed. Loki looked up at them then fixed his pants. He walked over to the door and put his hand on it. Looking up at Steve.

"I'm sorry Steven. I will do as you ask. Please don't leave me here." He sobbed.

Steve walked to the door and put his hand up on the other side of Loki's "No, you will stay here. If you need my help, I will give it, but you have to stay here till then." Loki face gave him a silent plea for help. Steve just walked away. "Thor, no matter what, do not let him out. No matter how much he begs."

* * *

Loki had been in the cell for about 10 minutes. He kept looking up at the camera. Hoping that Steve was watching him. He sat on the floor with his legs bent. Hugging them. Fury was Loki's only visitor, and he didn't give him much help either. He certainly had not plans to let him out. He just re-enforced his death if he tried to escape.

Hours passed and Loki still was worried. He looked up at the camera and began to talk to it, hoping someone was there. "Please help. I will tell you everything. Steven, I don't want to stay like this, please release me."

Natasha had been watching the monitor, none of the others were around. She decided to go see Loki. She walked up to the glass and sat down on a chair just near the door. Loki watched her but didn't move. He remained seated uncomfortably. She watched as he looked like he was in pain. He had a sad look on his face.

"So Loki, what do you need help with?"

"No, not from you." he turned his head.

"Are you sure, I have the power to let you go." Loki turned suddenly, his feeling betrayed him. He needed to leave, his nappy was leaking and he could feel the wetness around his crotch.

"Get me Steve."

"No, you can talk to me. Tell me what you have done to Hawk." Loki was intrigued.

"Huh? You don't care about my impending attack? Just one man that works for me?" Loki stood up and moved over. "Oh he told me about you. You should work for me, you clearly are the moral enemy of SHEILD."

"I have changed, I have let the past be behind me." She tried to stand up to him.

"No, you are still the same. As am I. I might be under the good Captain's control, but he cannot control how I carry out his wishes." Loki smiled.

"Do his wishes? You are not really a genie. What has he possibly got on you that you would even consider being his slave?"

"I must correct you. I am not his slave, he has nothing on me. I am just bound to him by a spell. It's not totally outside of my control. I am still me, just within the boundaries he tries to set." Loki leant on the glass to get closer to her.

"What if Steve refuses to help you? Wont you have to ask me for help?" She began to walk around the cell.

"He won't. He is too nice to treat me like shit." Loki turned to follow her. He then stopped as he could feel his growing discomfort. He held his legs together tight, hopping that would help. "Steve will come. He promised."

"Oh he promised. You sound wanting." She walked around to the side near the exit. "Oh incidentally Loki what is it that he was meant to help you with?" Loki stood quietly with his hand on the glass. He resisted holding himself. Mostly because he knew it was futile as he felt the warm stream flow down the inside of his legs. He breathed heavy and just wished she would leave. Natasha came back over and suddenly smacked both her hands on the glass. He pulled back a bit. She laughed. "Well there you go. And you call yourself a god? Hahaha!" she looked down and saw the puddle forming at his feet.

Loki stepped back and gasped. He shook his head and wiped his tears. He sat back on the ground. He sobbed and looked down at himself. He held his knees to his chest. Steve watched him on the monitor. He sighed and headed down to the cell. He walked by his room to get some things.

He stood in the entrance to the room and Natasha was just walking out. "You might need gloves he has made a mess in there. Honestly I don't know why you are bothering."

Steve scowled at her and headed to the cell door. He opened it and walked in and knelt down next to Loki. "Hey, let's get you cleaned up."

"Can't you take me back to your room?" Loki cried softly.

"No, you know I can't do that." He laid down a towel and placed down changing gear. He opened Loki's jacket and began to undo his pants. He slipped down his pants and pulled them off over his feet. He helped Loki up on to his knees and undid his soiled nappy. He put it inside a plastic bag and began to wipe the mess from his body. He used quite a number of wet-wipes to get him clean. Steve powdered him and slipped on a clean diaper.

Steve went over to clean up the mess on the floor of the cell and picked up his pants. "I'll clean these. But you have to stay here." He handed him a blanket. "I will get a bit cold in here, so wrap this around yourself."

"I'm not affected by the cold, I am Jotun after all." Loki wrapped the blanket around him and sat back down on the floor. "Are you going to come back? How long do I have to stay here?"

"I while longer. I will bring you some pants back later. Till then you know you have to be good. It's up to you if you need to use your nappy or if you are ready to progress to potty training." Steve walked out and closed the cell.

"What?" Loki moved over to him. "Please. I will be good."

"You will stay here and I'll be back soon." Steve patted Loki's cheek and then closed the door. Loki wandered around lost. He sat down on the floor and hid under his blanket. He wondered if he was to use his magic, what consequences would Steve do to him? He hid there for a while. He poked his head out when he heard the door open.

"You came back!" Loki sounded surprised but relieved. Steve placed a small plastic seat on the floor of the cell. He also had some cloths for Loki.

"Ok. You don't have to use your nappy, I will teach you to use the potty and if you have to go, I will help you. but if I'm not here in time, you can just use your nappy." Loki shook his head.

"I don't understand?" Steve slipped of Loki's nappy and directed him to squat down and use the potty. He sat there with legs bent up. Loki felt weird. He could tell this devise must have been specifically for boys as there was a part between his legs that covered him. he began to piss and he watched as he didn't make a mess on the floor, despite not holding himself.

When he was done, Steve helped him up and slipped up some pull-ups. "These will help for little accidents. But when you have to go, use the potty."

He walked out and took the blanket. "Hey! That's mine!" Loki yelled.

"You said you weren't cold." Steve knew Loki was using it to cover himself. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that. Loki pouted and sat on the floor and closed his jacket to cover himself as best he could.

"Where's my pants!" Steve walked off.

* * *

After a few hours Steve returned to see Loki had not moved. "Stop being a spoilt child."

"It's not like you give me much choice!" Loki spat.

"Ok. We are going for a walk and you are going to talk to the others." Steve opened the door and held out his hand. Loki felt compelled and took it. He followed behind him to the main conference table. Steve sat down and directed Loki to sit on the floor near him.

The other's looked at him and then each other in shock. Especially Thor. he could not believe his brother was complying. "Now, Loki will cooperate, but the questions need to come from me." Steve stated. He patted Loki on the head. He batted away his hand.

"Don't patronise me!" Loki wiggled a way. Steve grabbed him and dragged him back to the table.

"So Loki was going to tell us what the Tesseract is for.. weren't you?" he patted his head again. Loki grabbed his wrist and stood up.

"I said stop that!" Loki was aggressive. He then closed his jacket to cover himself. Thankfully only Steve saw his lack of pants. "I said I would help, but you have got to be less of a jerk." He folded his arms and then pulled up his own chair and sat down.

"Who said you could sit at the table?" Steve asked.

"You can't be serious?" Loki raised his eyebrows and begged.

"No. You can stay, but you are going to answer me." Loki groaned. Steve leaned in and whispered as he reached down and crabbed Loki's crotch. "you know how this ends if you don't.."

Loki swallowed and nodded. "Ok. Look my army will come through and enslave this world."

Thor stood up and slammed his hands down hard on the table, making everyone jump. "Is this because you want to be king of this realm!?"

"I am a king!" Loki yelled back.

"Shut up you two." Steve grabbed Loki and shoved him back in his chair. "Loki keep going."

"There is nothing more to say." Loki turned his chair away.

"no one is going to ask?" Tony interjected. "Seriously?" he got up and spun Loki's chair around and pulled him from his seat. He then pulled open his jacket and reviled he wasn't wearing pants, and just wearing pull-ups. "No-one is going to ask why his is wearing a nappy?"

Loki shoved Tony's hands away and walked away and sat down on the floor with his back to them. Steve stood up and shook his head. "Look his pants are in the dryer." Steve tried to cover for him. "Look, he's well.." He saw that he was upset and put his head in his hands. He went over to Loki. "Come back to the table Loki."

"No. You have humiliated me enough for a life time!" Steve accepted that Loki was not in the mood and went back to his seat.

"Sorry about that. I think we need to give Loki some space."

"Why?" Tony snorted.

"because, I said so." Steve cut him off.

"Not really an answer. Why would he even listen to you?" Thor caught on that there was something unusual here.

"Loki tried to use the staff on me, and well. He is now under its spell and as the reflection came from me. Well he is compelled to listen to me. He's only complying now cause I threatened him." Steve hated that he was hurting him. Thor got up and went over to Loki.

"Loki, is this true?" Thor spoke more calmly as he sat down next to him. Loki moved away. "Hey where were you for all this time?"

"The void, you know that." Loki got up and held his jacket closed. "Steve, can we leave?" he begged. Steve stood up and went to escort him away. Thor grabbed him.

"no, you haven't answered me." Loki shook his head. Steve intervened.

"Not now Thor. Look just give us time." Loki moved close to Steve and hugged him. Thor grew unimpressed as he though Loki would want be by his side. He followed them down the hall and went to follow him in the room. "Thor, you can't come in."

"Why not? I need to know what happened. It was two years since I saw him. I thought him dead!" Thor pushed into the room and moved to Loki. "Loki please! Tell me what happened in the void?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to share that with anyone." Loki sat down on the bed. Steve went to block Thor but he sat down to be beside him.

"I know that mother came to you in the void, that's how we knew you were alive and were planning this attack." Thor placed his hands lovingly on Loki. he responded with his own touch. He then gripped Thor's arm.

"Yes, I told her to leave me be, it wasn't the right time. She said she was searching for me but it still took her nearly two years to find me. I was so alone in the void. The Other and Thantos found me and I had no choice but to obey. I had no way of getting home or surviving without them."

"So you returned as a means of escape?"

"Possibly. But I do want to rule this realm also."

"Hey wait. You said you were trying to get home. Loki, I'm curious, to what realm do you call home?" Thor stared at him. he was lost he couldn't respond, he didn't know the answer. Tears welled up in his eyes. Then he sobbed as he moved away from Thor.

"I don't know! I don't belong anywhere, nor does anyone want me in their realm!" Steve tensed up. He didn't know how to react to such raw emotion. He wanted to hug him but he was uncomfortable. Thor grabbed him and Loki struggled to get away. "Let me go!"

"Loki calm down." Thor pinned him down to the bed. Thor blushed as he saw his body partially naked beneath him. he was trying not to focus his bare legs and his nonstandard underwear. Thor moved up and lay beside him. he relaxed his grip and began to draw him close. Loki submitted and moved closer to hold him. Thor put his hand behind his head and softly caressed him through his hair.

Loki wrapped his leg over Thor and wrapped his arms around him tight. Thor pushed Loki's jacket over his shoulder and kissed his collar bone. Loki moaned softly and lay back to let Thor keep going. Thor slid his hand down Loki's chest and up under his shirt.

"Ahem!" Steve coughed. Thor stopped and looked at Loki and then at Steve. "I'm not sure about where you're from, but what you're doing tantamounts to incest." He folded his arms.

"What?" Thor sat up and Loki moved up to his elbows. Thor stood and moved aggressively towards Steve. "incest?"

"Yeah you know, when family members think that it's a good idea to fuck." He became pissed that two men were being interment.

"How dare you comment! You have no idea about us. I love Loki dearly. How I choose to show that is not wrong. Not on Asgard and certainly not here!" Thor grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. Loki sat up and was a bit turned on by him fighting over him.

"But he's your brother? Surely that can't be legal where you're from!" Steve chocked under Thor's throat grab. Thor backed off. Loki got up and moved towards them. He put his jacket on the bed. He put his hand on Thor's shoulder to get him to stand down.

"Actually, I'm not from his realm, I'm adopted." Loki said softly explaining himself. Steve seemed to relax but still wasn't a fan of homosexuality.

"Oh. But it's still weird." Steve added. He exhaled hard and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look this who world is new to me, and now there is apparently people from outer space and magic. It's a bit much to take." Loki tugged at Thor's arm and whispered into his ear. He looked upset. Thor looked down and saw Loki was holding himself. His nappy was leaking and a trickle ran down his thigh to the ground.

"Ok Loki go to the toilet, I will come in if you need help." Thor patted his back and Loki darted off to the bathroom. "Look I know that you had something to do with this. Don't hurt him just cause you think he needs to suffer. If he has wronged you, then punish him, but don't humiliate him just because you have the power to." Thor knew Loki could be a handful but he still didn't want to hurt him for no good reason.

"I don't know how to treat him. He was so unruly, even under the power of the staff." Steve walked over to his countered and pulled open the bag he got earlier from the infirmary. He pulled out a dry nappy and walked to the bathroom. Thor stopped him.

"Leave him, you have done enough. Now release him from this spell and I will take him home." Thor took the nappy from his hand and walked into the bathroom. "Loki?" Thor looked at the floor. He saw Loki was now sitting on the toilet but he hadn't taken off his pull-ups. "I don't think that is how it works."

"I didn't make it." Thor helped him up and undid the sides of his nappy and slipped it off. He tossed the drenched diaper in the bin and held open the dry pair for him to step into. He pulled them up and adjusted them around his waist. He walked Loki back to the bedroom.

"Steve, do you have something to say to Loki?" he pushed the smaller frame man forward.

"You are no longer under my power, you are free to think for yourself." He reluctantly said.

"Thanks, but I don't think you understand the power of the Teseract." Loki smirked and sat down on the bed and made himself comfortable. "No, you are stuck with me for a bit longer I think."

"What do you mean?" Steve kind of was hoping to rid himself of him.

"Thor, I will come by later to see you. I will tell you what mother has not told you." Loki's smile disappeared.

"What makes you think she hasn't told me everything?" Thor took his hand and patted the back of his hand.

"Simple, firstly, your first words when we met would not have been 'where is the Tesseract'. But more so, you wouldn't be so keen to ask me what happened as you would had known." Loki kissed Thor's hand and nodded goodbye.

He left and Steve just stood watching him. Loki smiled weakly and raised his eyebrows. Steve walked over and sat down. He pushed Loki's legs out of the way. "You don't make this easy do you?"

"I didn't think I was that difficult." He reached over to touch his shoulder. Steve batted away his hand.

"So how do I break the spell? Or is that what you wanted all along?" Steve felt he was being manipulated. He grabbed his roughly and shook him. "Huh?! What is your plan?"

"No plan. You did this to me. I am merely an instrument of your desire." Loki put his hands up and smiled. Steve paused as he found himself under Loki's intoxicating aura. He realised he was actually straddling his waist and now only inches from his face. He didn't know what came over him. then it happened.

Steve closed his eyes and kissed him. deeply, passionately. Loki reciprocated and lay there and took his 'punishment'. Steve then sat down and he grinded down on top of him. he pulled at Loki's shirt and yanked it over his head. He then sat back and pulled of his own shirt. Loki reached up and placed his hands on Steve's muscular torso. He resumed kissing him then grabbed his waist and flipped him over.

Loki heard the sound of Steve pulling open his pants and he heard the wet sounds of him wanking. He then felt his pull-ups being torn open and his legs pulled apart. He felt Steve's length move between his cheeks. He pushed up on his hands and knees to allow him better access. Steve felt himself suddenly inside.

It was strange, so warm and tight. He dug his fingers into Loki's back. Loki pushed back as he pushed forward. He slid in deep. He exhaled sharply. They moved back and forth. Sweat started to form on both of them as they continued to move together. The sound of panting and wet slapping sounds of skin on skin.

Steve could feel himself nearing climax. They moved hard and fast and the sounds of Loki moaning pushed Steve over the edge. Loki held the end of the bed to stabilise himself. Steve stoped suddenly and grabbed Loki's hair, yanking his head back. He groaned loudly as he came. Loki reached under himself and realised he would have to finish himself off.

He sat back on his feet as Steve slumped down on the back of the bed. Loki yanked himself hard and fast. Moaning as he shot his load over the pillow. He reached down and felt Steve's cum begin to leak out and dribble down his thigh. He turned around and crawled over to Steve. He sat at a right angle to him and put his leg over his lap and the other around his back.

Loki moved forward until his wet cock pressed up against Steve's hip. He put his arms around him and tried to kiss him. Steve turned to him in shock.

"What are you going?" Loki touched him softly. Steve stopped him.

"Really? You just came inside of me and you are still finicky about kissing me?" Loki deliberately started to rub up against him making sure he could feel him.

"I don't like you. I don't know why, maybe is just what they say about rape. It's not sex it's power." Steve pushed his legs off. He glared at him and then shoved Loki to the floor. Loki laid back and spread his legs seductively.

"Awe come on! Don't you want to keep playing with me? Do you need time to recharge." Loki started to fondle himself. Steve stood up angry and kicked Loki between the legs. He immediately buckled over and held himself. "Augh! Bustard!"

"No. My father was married before I was born." Steve walked to the bathroom to wash off what he had done. Loki lay on the floor curled up and groaned. He breathed heavy and tried to compose himself.

Steve stood in the shower for ages. Not moving, just standing with his head tipped back into the flow. He eventually decided to wash himself down. He looked down and when to grab the soap. He jumped as Loki stood before him.

"Now that was not a very nice thing to do. Know that the desire to follow you can be broken." Loki stepped forward into the shower and pushed Steve back by his throat. "If you would like to know about how rape actually works, I can surely oblige." Loki let him go and began to wash himself as Steve looked on.

He washed himself thoroughly. All the time glaring at him. He turned off the shower leaving Steve in then. Loki paused at the door way and turned around, holding himself. He then placed his hands up on the railing over the shower door and gave him a sinister smile. Loki laughed slightly and then began to piss hands free into the shower.

Loki groaned as he emptied himself, spraying uncontrolled, some hitting Steve's legs. When he was done he took the towel close to the shower and dried himself. He then dropped the towel on the floor and pulled his clean pants out of the dryer.

He got then began to get dressed. Loki sat on the bed and put his boots back on. He looked up as he heard the shower start again. He then fixed his hair in the mirror and then walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor stood arms crossed in the hall. Loki spotted him and sheepishly turned to go the other way. Thor quickly stopped him. "Just where are you off to?"

"Thor, well I was just going to stretch my legs." Thor grabbed the back of his neck and turned him to face him.

"A likely story." Loki swallowed hard and knew he had to step it up a notch. He raised his hand up to Thor's pec and gently touched him. Thor looked down at his wandering hands. "And what are you up to now?"

"Well, if you are concerned about me, you could always confine me to your quarters, and if you think I need it, you could punish me." Loki smiled a cheeky grin. Thor shoved him into the wall and Loki groaned. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop playing Loki. If you just cooperate, I can resolve this without a major conflict."

"We both know that is unlikely, as well, it's not in your nature to be such a pacifist."

"I have changed. I think the sooner I get you home the better." Thor relaxed his grip on his neck and slipped his hand forward and cupped Loki's cheek.

"Home? To what?" Loki gasped and looked away. Thor turned his face back to face him. He stroked his face with his thumb. A tear rolled down Loki's face and he pulled him close. Loki gripped him tight. Thor was surprised how tight he was holding him. He then reciprocated the hug.

"You know mother misses you." Thor whispered. He knew it was the best way to get Loki under control. He felt him loosen his grip, not out of caution but weakness. He heard him softly sob. He stroked his hair.

"Thor, I have to go. I can't be here. I must do what I set out to do." Loki pushed back and kissed Thor's cheek and turned and walked slowly down the hall. Steve opened the door to see Thor standing and watching Loki walk away.

"Hey! Loki, aren't you forgetting something?" Steve chased after him.

"What? You have nothing you can offer me Captain." Loki's demeanour had changed. He seemed cocky and aloof.

"Well, if you are not in my room, then you are in the glass cell." Steve grabbed Loki's arm and began to drag him down to the cell. Thor followed hesitantly. As they walked down the hall Tony watched the goings on the monitor. He watched as they put Loki back in the cell and then left him alone. He smiled and decided to pay him a visit.

* * *

Loki sat quietly and looked up when Tony approached. "So, couldn't manipulate Steve? Or have you lost interested in playing with him?" Tony taunted.

"Huh? Oh you are far from correct. I do what I want. You are all only here because of me." Loki squinted at him. Sizing him up. He turned and walked back over to the bench. He sat down and smiled mischievously.

"You seem to be the one in the cage, so I don't think you realise you have lost." Tony walked close to the glass.

"Keep telling yourself that Tony. You still haven't figured it out." Loki lay back and ignored him. Tony moved to open the door. "Oh, you might want to reconsider doing that."

"Why, you gunna piss on me?"

"If you beg, I might indulge you." Loki put his hands behind his head.

"What?! You pig! Why would I want you to do that?!" Tony banged his fist against the door.

"Oh? I thought a man of your extremes would not be interested in 'pedestrian' things so you always have to challenge yourself more confronting and taboo things to get off." Loki smiled and turned his head. He gripped his crotch and raised his hips, trying to show Tony.

He stood quiet and glared at Loki. "No. I would never do that."

"Oh?" Loki sat up and immediately walked to the door. "That long pause seemed to betray you. You were thinking. I wonder if it was either because you are like that, or more over, 'how did Loki know that?" Tony opened the door and his iron hand grabbed Loki's throat. He began to squeeze.

"What? At a loss for words?" Tony breathed heavy into his ear. "You will lose, you will be defeated and I am going to have fun dissecting you. You may or may not scream. I don't care." Tony drew a finger down Loki's chest simulating a long cut.

"You are wrong.." Loki choked. Tony relaxed his grip so he could hear him. "You are going to keep me alive while you cut me up?"

"Yes, do you not know what dissecting is?" Tony taunted him.

"I do, but if I am alive, it is vivisection, dissection is on the dead." Loki joked correcting him. Tony punched him hard in the stomach, let go of his neck and then blasted him with his palm jet. Loki flew across the cell and hit the wall. He yelled as he hit the wall. He then slumped to the floor. Loki tried to get up, but it winded him. Tony closed the cell and stormed off.

* * *

Thor walked into see Bruce and Natasha with the spear. "I need this." Thor went to grab it but Bruce stopped him.

"Wait, whoa! Hey Thor, I need to study that."

"It's above you. It is not of your realm. You do not need to understand its workings." Thor grabbed it and Natasha stepped in, sensing Bruce's impending anger.

"And you know how to use it?"

"No. But Loki does and he will tell me what I need to do." Thor shoved her out of the way. Hawk came in and immediately confronted Thor.

"Hey! You can't push her around!" Hawk was defending her.

"Relax tiny human, she can handle herself." Thor laughed and walked out.

"Man I hate him, but I hate his brother more." Hawk punched the wall.

* * *

Thor took the staff down to the cell and stood looking at Loki. "Brother, tell me how to fix this." Thor sort of begged. Loki smirked and walked over to Thor.

"What's that? I could hear you through the glass?"

"Shut up Loki. Tell me how to fix this."

"I don't know." Loki smiled.

"Don't lie to me." Thor opened the door in anger and swiftly grabbed Loki. He turned around to see Bruce behind him. Thor shoved Loki back and the tip of the spear moved over Loki's chest. Loki stumbled back and attacked Thor. They began to punch each other hard. Bruce ran into the cell to stop them and grab the spear.

Bruce growled and Thor and Loki looked sharply to see Hulk manifesting. He battered Thor out of the way and then began to beat up Loki. He flung the black haired God around and then stopped to beat his chest like an ape. Thor grabbed Loki and dragged him from the cell and shut the Hulk in the cage.

Thor slumped down from the blows he received. Loki was moaning softly and Thor picked up Loki and carried him out and Hulk bashed around his cell. Thor put his weakened brother in his own room.

"Loki, you stay in here. Please don't fight me."

"Nggg." Loki groaned and sat up slowly holding his sides. "Give me the spear Thor."

"No. You will just cause more trouble. I will give you some time to heal, but I will be back to get some answers and you better have them." Loki smirked at this request.

"Or what? You'll spank me?"

"Shut up Loki, you're lucky I don't." Thor growled and locked the door. Loki slumped back on the bed in pain. His sedir was too weak to heal himself at the moment. He lay looking at the ceiling, contemplating his next move. He held up his hand and examined it. He thought about turning into his Jotun form to scare the others. Then he pondered as Thor had not seen him that was either. He reached down between his legs and felt a warmth from under his cock as he started to shift forms.

The door swung open and Tony, Hawk and Cap came in. Tony locked the door. Hawk cracked his knuckles and smiled. Loki raised his eyebrows and sat up slightly. He stopped his skin turning blue.

"You can't be serious." Loki softly said.

"Grab him!" Tony shouted. Cap and Hawk easily pinned him down. Steve moved behind him and pulled Loki's arms back and interlocked his own under his biceps and held him in a stress position. Loki found it less painful to go to his knees. But then he realised this is probably what they wanted all along.

He looked up awkwardly to see Hawk striding towards him and unzipping his fly and fondling himself. Loki wondered if he should just let them have their way with him so he could just go back to being alone sooner.

Tony grabbed Loki's hair and jerked his head back and Hawk shoved his cock in his gasping mouth. Loki panicked as he began to thrust in. He felt it press on the back of his throat and he gagged. Hawk grabbed the sides of his face and rocked back and forth.

Loki found it hard to breathe through his nose, as he had taken a few punches earlier that were now starting to swell. His eyes began to water and his nose began to run as he gasped.

Hawk increased his pace and then pulled out. And shot his sticky load over Loki's face and then laughed as he wiped his cock on his hair. Loki felt Cap let him go and he panted hard on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath.

Tony grabbed Loki and pulled him to his feet. He moved him like a rag doll. Loki steadied himself a bit then Tony shoved him down on the bed and swiftly pulled down his pants. Loki pushed up on the bed but Hawk quickly jumped on the bed and sat at Loki head and grabbed his arms.

He still had his flaccid cock out and Loki tried to turn his head away but Hawk pressed it up against his cheek. Loki closed his eyes tight. He then felt Tony enter him. He stiffened in a sharp pain and cried softly as he bit his lip. Tony began to thrust into him his full length. He pounded him at speed.

Loki moaned softly as each thrust shot pain inside him. Tony gripped Loki's hips and pulled him back as he pushed forward. Maximising his thrusts. He kept his pace up for a while and Loki couldn't breathe as each stroke jarred him. Tony pulled back a bit and thrust shallow and quick.

"You're such a slut Loki!"

"Ungh! How do you figure?" Loki taunted as he gripped the sheets in his fists.

"It's like throwing a sausage down a hallway!"

"You're wrong!" Loki groaned. "You just have a small cock!" Tony then punched Loki in the head. He leaned forward and got louder as he grew close to climax. He then impaled him and came hard inside him. Loki bit his lip and held back the pain.

Tony turned to see Steve reluctantly standing at the back of the room. "Right, your turn." Tony pulled out and patted Loki's bare ass cheek.

"Oh, I'm fine." Steve held up his hand.

"What?" Tony moved close to him and whispered. "Fuck him or I will fuck you up." Steve swallowed hard. He moved over to Loki who was now sitting on the floor and his head resting on the edge of his bed. Steve squatted down and placed his hands on Loki's hips and raised him up. He closed his eyes as he didn't want to see this. Nor see Loki's face.

He gripped his own cock and stroked it a bit. He spread Loki's legs and moved his hips under him and rubbed his head against his hole. Steve felt weird. It was different from last time. Wet, warm. He then felt uneasy as he thought it was the remnants of Tony.

He cringed and then glanced over at Tony. He knew he had no choice. He turned back and began to slip inside Loki. He felt so much different than before. He was tight but it wasn't the same kind of pressure. Steve stood half deep, reluctant to keep going as he heard Loki sob.

"Fuck him now!" Tony yelled.

"Hurry up!" Hawk followed.

Steve leaned down and whispered. "Sorry Loki." he then forced himself all the way in. Loki cried out loudly and Steve thrust deep and long in to him. He needed to get off quick to save Loki some pain. He knew he had the strength and stamina to be quick. Steve pounded him hard and fast. Loki panted loudly as he felt himself tear.

"Please stop, you are making a mistake." Loki cried. Steve tried to block out his cries and kept going. He felt the heat surround him and he slid in more easily. Steve smashed him over and over. The wet sounds of their skin slapping together and Loki's panicked moaning filled the room. "Please! It's not right!"

Steve groaned as he felt the pulse race from deep inside him. He shot deep into Loki and then pulled out. He pulled up his pants and then quickly bent down to pull up Loki's. He quickly turned away as he saw the blood running down Loki's inner thigh and it was on his own hand from touching his cock.

He felt disgusted for making him bleed. Steve stormed out and Tony and Hawk followed.

Loki sat down on the floor, tears streaming down his face. He pushed down his pants and spread his legs to look down and see what the damage was. Loki tentatively touched his cock and lifted it slightly. He slipped his other hand down and snapped back as he felt a stinging pain. Loki wiped his eyes and burred his face in his folded arms.

Thor came in and raced to his side.

"Loki? What's wrong? Did you wet your pants again?"

"No. I.." Thor then looked down and saw the blood on Loki's hand. He pushed his hands aside and then spread Loki's knees to get a better look. He looked down at the blood spread along the insides of his legs and over his groin.

"Loki?" Thor looked at him puzzled. "What have they done to you? I can't believe they would cut off your balls!"

"What?" Loki looked down then shook his head. "Thor, I'm Jotun. Didn't Odin tell you?"

"I don't understand. I've seen you naked plenty of times, I'm sure I would have remembered that you had a cunt."

"Thor, I have only just started to well.. manifest. I'm not yet ready for mating, I think." Thor was shocked but he knew Loki didn't have anyone. Loki sobbed. "Thor! it hurt so much!"

"So, like, you're having a period?"

"No, I don't think so." Thor helped Loki to his feet and assisted him to his feet. "I think they just hurt me."

"What, who?" Thor grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Who hurt you? somebody made you bleed?" Thor felt hurt and fiercely protective.

"I don't want to talk about it." Loki shyed away. Thor tried a different tact and gently cupped his cheek and kissed him. he then pulled back.

"Loki?" Thor then leaned in and sniffed him. "What the fuck!? Someone came on your face too?" Thor grabbed Mjolnir. "Tell me who hurt you and what they did!"

"I can't." Loki cried.

"I will make them suffer and then destroy them for hurting you!" Thor held Loki close and then sat him down on the bed. He kissed his forehead and brushed his hair. "Please Loki, tell me who hurt you."

"Thor I don't want to talk about it right now." Thor sighed and stood up.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Thor helped Loki undress and carried his shaking body to the ensuite. He turned on the shower and stuck his hand in to test the temperature. Loki clung to Thor. "It's ok, you need to get clean." He gently pushed him into the water and handed him a wash cloth.

Loki stood under the flow rather than wash. Thor left him for a bit to get him so clean cloths and a towel. He came back and turned off the shower. He held open the towel and Loki slowly stepped forward and Thor wrapped it around him and rubbed him dry. Loki stood and let Thor dry him. he was numb. Thor dried off Loki's hair and began to help him dress. He smiled at him and then turned to go.

"Ok, I'll be back." He pushed open the door.

"Please don't leave." Loki whispered.

"I have an idea." Thor looked out into the hallway then swung the door back and forth. "Loki, I will be back. no one will be able to get in here." He held up Mjolnir. "I will place Mjolnir outside and they won't be able to open the door." Loki nodded.

"Thank you Thor."

* * *

Thor stormed into the control room to see the Avenges sitting around the table. He strode up to them yelling. "You think your actions will not go unpunished?!" Natasha raised her eyebrows and glanced over at the others who looked decidedly guilty.

Tony folded his arms and ignored Thor. "Loki is a murderer. So yes, I think it was justified." Thor grabbed Tony's throat.

"Hold your tongue man of iron or I will rip it out." Thor then let him go.

"Thor, what are you so angry over?" Natasha stood up and gently placed her hand on Thor's arm.

"Some one has hurt Loki." Thor swallowed uneasy.

"I saw him get beaten up by the Hulk, but that was not intentional. He just got angry." She softly spoke. Thor realised she had nothing to do with Loki's suffering but couldn't trust the others.

"I want to know who did what to him or I will destroy you all!" Thor snapped. Natasha stretched out her arms to block him. she knew it was futile, but had to try reason with him.

"Thor, look, whatever happened, let me help." She directed Thor's gaze to hers. "I think what we need is some level headed justice. I'd prefer not go down in flames as you boys fight." She pulled his arm gently. "Come Thor, we will go away from here."

He complied and she took him out of the room and they walked slowly down the hall. She could see he was becoming emotional. Thor exhaled sharply and pushed the wall, leaving a large dint. "How could they? I didn't think you race could stoop so low!"

"Thor, I don't understand, what did they do to Loki?"

Thor glared at her with tear filled eyes. "They raped him. he was injured and vulnerable and they overpowered him." Thor put his hand over his eyes and shook his head. "Loki isn't perfect, but no one deserves to be hurt like that."

"How is he holding up?"

"Not good. He's safe for now, but I don't like what happed. He was unstable before, but something like this maybe just about all he could take." They walked to Loki's room and Thor picked up his hammer. He opened the door slightly. "Loki?"

He poked his head in and saw that he was asleep. Thor closed the door and put his hammer back down. "I think I'll let him sleep."

"Thor, has he told you what happened?"

"No. I saw the aftermath."

"Look, not to discount what you saw, but are you sure?"

"What?!" Thor yelled then turned to the door, and then loudly whispered to not disturbed Loki. "How could you say that?"

"I didn't mean any offence, but what did you see?"

Thor sighed and walked away from her. "I saw things I shouldn't have seen." He turned back. "He had some cum on his face and hair, and he had blood everywhere."

"oh my! They were that rough?"

"it seems that way, but I think what hurt Loki the most, was that they took his virginity." Thor clenched his fists.

"Are you serious? He looks like he is 30 and you're saying he's a virgin?"

"Maybe in your eyes but he is young for us, he is 1075 of your years old. My father is over 4000 years old, but I guess to you Odin would look about 80." Thor thought deeply about Loki.

"Why is he so aggressive? He killed so many people."

"he has had a bad run. He has had some major setbacks recently. I fought with him, but I have always loved him. he has just drifted away from us." Thor sat down and Natasha sat next to him.

"What triggered his sudden change?"

"Mostly he found out he was adopted. He didn't take it well." Thor wished he could take back what had happened.

"I would expect so. A thousand years of thinking one thing and have it ripped away." She placed her hand on Thor's thigh.

"The worst part was he tried to kill himself, rather than remain in Asgard." Thor choked back the tears. "That's why this is so hard. Loki doesn't deserve what happened."

"I think we should help him. it might be the only think that prevents him from destroying earth." They both stood up and slowly walked back to Loki's room.

Thor pushed open the door slowly and walked in to see Loki still curled up in a ball under the sheets. He sat down on the end on the bed and reached over and gently ran his hand down from Loki's shoulder down his ribs and resting on his hip.

"Loki?"

"Go away Thor." he didn't turn to look at him. "I don't feel well."

"Loki, you have to talk to me. I need to know who did what to you."

* * *

30 minutes later. Thor did all he could contain his anger. He stood behind Natasha in the control room. She held up her hand to Thor. "I'll talk to them." She turned and couldn't look them in the eyes. "Look the honourable thing to do would be to admit what you did and accept the consequences."

"I don't know what you on about." Tony scoffed.

"Tony, please, Thor knows you are involved." Natasha pushed against Thor to keep him back. "just tell him."

"Alright!" Steve shouted out. he couldn't keep it a secret. He stood up.

"Traitor." Tony glared at him.

"No Tony, Thor has a right to know the whole story." Steve hung his head. Tony stood up and walked over to Thor. he seemed cocky.

"Yeah, we found out how much of a slut your brother is." Thor shoved Natasha out of the way and lunged at Tony. Thor shoved him to the table and held Mjolnir up ready to strike.

"How dare you!"

"He didn't say no!" Steve tried to justify it. "You say he is powerful and he could easily destroyed us all!" Steve then got quiet. "But he didn't. He let us do it to him." Steve felt an overwhelming guilt. He slumped back down realising what he said. Thor banged his hand hard on the desk.

"Are you blind?! I may not be as book smart as Loki, but I know that he didn't 'let' you fuck him. Did you not think he was just too scared to respond to your attack." Thor wiped his tears. Thor leaned in and sniffed Tony. He then shoved him back. He walked over to Hawk and sniffed him.

"Well that narrows that down." Thor growled.

"Narrows what?" Hawk commented.

"You are the one who came in his face. Tell me, did you hear his beg for you to stop? No? Don't suppose you could with your cock down his throat!" Thor punched Hawk hard and sent him hard against the wall.

"Thor!" Steve shouted. "Look, it's true we had anal sex with him." Steve step forward and accepted that Thor was going to smash them both. Tony decided to admit it too.

"Well, he wasn't a virgin. So I don't know where you would get that idea from. Anyone could tell he had a cock up his ass before. Oh let me guess.. Thor, that's why you are angry." Tony taunted.

"Stupid human! You have no idea! If Loki is pregnant as a result of what you have done, I will personally lead Asgard against your tiny realm!"

"Pregnant?" Tony looked at the others and all the men burst out laughing. Steve not as much as the others. "And you think use stupid! Did no one tell you that men get females pregnant!"

"Loki can get pregnant. He is Jotun." Thor tried to explain.

"No, nope, you lost me." Tony folded his arms and smiled.

"He has come of age and in his species the males are intersexed. They are the ones who give birth." Thor shook his head.

"So you are saying he has a pussy?" Tony rubbed his hand through his hair. "Well, if I had know that, I wouldn't have ass fucked him!"

"This is no laughing matter!" Thor yelled. Steve held out hands.

"I didn't know either. But I only ever had anal with Loki." Steve begged.

"Loki was bleeding when I found him. so someone is lying here." Thor moved towards Steve. "He had trauma from both..." Thor looked up at Steve. "It was you. you are the one who sullied him."

"No!" Steve shouted. Tony turned to him and looked concerned.

"Well it wasn't me. Surely you noticed it was different?" Tony enquired. Steve doubted himself.

"No, I mean, it felt different, but I thought that was just because you had recently finished and.." Then tony cut him off.

"How could you not notice the difference... oh wait, you have never fucked a girl before!" Tony laughed! "the 70 year old virgin pops the hermaphrodite god's cherry!" Hawk couldn't help but join Tony in laughing. Natasha gave him a swift death stare and he coughed and shyed away.

"What?" Thor shook his head. "Man of Iron what are you talking about?"

"The good Captain here has never had sex before. It seems that his first time was with your brother." Tony sat back down and realised Thor was calming down a bit.

"Is this true?" Thor turned to Steve.

"Well..."

"You have never copulated with anyone ever, before Loki?" Thor said softly.

"No." Steve said softly.

"Oh, then it may be ok. If you have never done it you might not be yet fertile either." Thor sighed and darted off to see Loki. As soon as he was gone everyone stared at Steve. Then Hawk broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Seriously? Never fu.."

"Shut up!" Steve walked out of the control room. The guys turned and shrugged to each other.

"Touchy!" Tony joked. Natasha even was surprised.

"I never would have thought." She then sat down. "wow."

* * *

Thor shoved the door and found Loki still sitting on the bed. "Hey, I got them to admit it."

"That is irrelevant. It won't change the past." Loki didn't want to look him in the eyes.

"It may be ok. The one in the blue tights admitted he was not yet developed either, he had never had sex before."

"We had sex already, well earlier, but recently..."

"yes I know about that, but I mean he said other than that, he never had sex with a woman before." Thor seemed happy.

"So you think I won't get pregnant?" Loki seemed happy. He touched his stomach and smiled. Thor Held Loki close and he seemed a bit relieved. "Thor, have you killed them for what they did to me?"

"Not yet, but they won't get away with it."

"Don't worry about it Thor, I'll deal with it. It happened to me, so it's my problem to fix."

"No brother, you tend to go to extremes when you have a disagreement." Thor stroked Loki's hair and Loki pushed away.

"Since when?"

"Did you not try to destroy Jotunheim because you thought it would please father?" Loki glared at Thor.

"If I remember correctly, you caused the problem by invading them cause you were board." Loki folded his arms and leaned against the wall opposite Thor.

"I've changed brother." Thor got up and went to hug Loki but he moved away.

"I'm not your brother."

"Just because we do not share the same blood, does not mean I see you as less. I love you Loki. I still love you even though you are different." Thor begged. Natasha was surprised at the issues.

"Different. Don't you mean a freak?" Loki turned hurtful. "I cannot go to Jotunheim, I know nothing of my blood that hasn't be distorted by the venomous tongues of Aesir."

"Then change their views. Show them how beautiful your race can be." Thor held him firmly by his biceps. Loki shook his head.

"Beautiful? If I am so desirable, then why am I alone?"

"You are never alone, you have me.." Loki scoffed and moved away from Thor. "..and you have mother." Loki stopped his back to Thor. he missed her. "Come home Loki. if not for me, then for her."

"I have some things I need to sort out first." Loki fixed his cloths and moved his hands to conjure his armour and helmet.

"Like get the Tesseract?" Natasha interjected. They both looked at her, forgetting she was there.

"No. As I told Thor, I don't know where it is. First things first." Loki then turned to Thor. Thor went to grab Loki but his hand passed right through his apparition.

"Crap. He's escaped."

"What just happened?" Natasha and Thor ran down the hall.

"He used his magic to leave an illusion of himself."

"So where is he now?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know, but he is either going to seek retribution of what happened or go after the Tesseract."

* * *

Loki knew that everyone was distracted. He moved into the lab and grabbed his spear. He went to leave when he was stopped by Steve.

"Loki? what are you doing?"

"I'm going to complete my mission."

"No you're not. Especially if your mission is to destroy this planet."

"destroy? No, I am going to rule it!" Loki laughed. He then shoved Steve aside with a blast and headed out of the carrier to the top deck. He used his staff to commandeer a few men and they flew off in a quintet.


End file.
